


[Podfic of] Shaky Hands

by Metaderivative



Series: titC's Whumptober [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: Jack has to make a choice.[Podfic of titC's "Shaky Hands," a Whumptober 2019 fic.]
Series: titC's Whumptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958149
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	[Podfic of] Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1\. Shaky Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539625) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 



Podfic of "[Shaky Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539625)." Written by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC).  
Read by [metaderivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative).

 **Filetype** : .mp3  
**Length:** 4:35 minutes  
**Filesize** : 4.2 MB

  
  
Download .mp3 file here: <https://archive.org/download/whumptober-2019-by-tit-c/1ShakyHands.mp3>


End file.
